


au clair de la lune

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Cliffhangers, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Short Story, Vanya Hargreeves-centric, bens dead whoops, how does one tag?, no beta we die like ben, the ending sucks, this made me sad, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: vayna waits for her siblings to come back from a typical bank robbery mission, whats the worse that could happen?heavily inspired by @kitdoodles art on instagram!!
Relationships: Grace Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	au clair de la lune

grace clapped lightly as vayna finished playing ‘au clair de la lune’. vayna lowered her violin with a smile and did a small curtesy, pulling her skirt out as well. vayna loved that piece, she was so greatful when pogo got her the sheet music for her sixteenth birthday a few months ago. she’s basically been playing it non stop since then, focused on both memorizing and perfecting it. ben listens to her the most, sneaking into her room with a book during his free time, normally between classes or trainings. he always tell her she sounds amazing but she doesn’t believe him. not when she can’t get the rhythms down, or struggles to memorize the bridge. she started to put her violin back snuggly into its case. 

“very good, vayna! you play beautifully.” grace said with a smile. she stood up and took vaynas face in her hands gently, rubbing her cheeks softly with her thumbs. vayna smiled and nodded. she rarely said thank you to compliments. not to be rude, she just never thought of them to be true enough to thank. or maybe because it didn’t feel worthy of compliments because it doesn’t really mean anything. she’s not a famous prodigy, she’s not a superhero keeping the town safe. it’s just a girl playing a violin for her brother, and robot mom. she only played for mom when dad and her siblings were away. it was really the only time when grace could just listen to her. so when the kids and father left for a mission earlier today vayna asked grace politely if she could play for her after lunch. 

“your siblings should be back from their mission soon. shall we wait in the living room for them?” she asked, removing her hands from vaynas face and smoothing out her perfectly pleated skirt. there was never a hair out of place, or a button undone. 

she wondered how mom knew her siblings would be back soon. every time they went on a mission mom would call her down to wait in the living room for her siblings to come home, and she would always be right. normally not having to wait even ten minutes for them to walk through the door. they always looked so happy after missions, talking about how they got the perps, and strategies they could use next time. sometimes she would be jealous, other times she would feel bad, well for ben specifically. he’d always come in the door last, covered in blood with his head hung low. he’d always go straight for the showers, and barley talk the rest of the day. she couldn’t blame him though. she felt terrible about this, but as much as she wished she had a power, she was glad she didn’t have bens. 

“yeah, mom. sounds good.” she smiled and clicked her violin case closed. mom kissed her forhead and started towards the living room, while vayna ran upstairs to quickly put her violin away before returning to her mother, who was continuing a cross stitch for ben. she had made one for 1-4, skipped five for obvious reasons, and was now doing bens. it was the same idea for all of them. their number, something that reminds her of the child, and then their name. she wondered what she would do for her own. a violin perhaps? 

“what was the mission today, mother?” vayna asked, taking a place next to her mother, watching her gently but efficiently sew in the small x’s. 

“i believe your brothers and sister had to deal with a bank robbery today, dear. nothing out of the ordinary. i’m sure they will be home in just a few minutes.” she said with a warm smile, continuing her pattern. 

“okay, mom.” she continued to watch the droid work. she wondered often if she actually liked doing cross stitch or if it was just in her programming. again, having a robot kom is weird. before she knew it, mom was standing up. 

“your brothers and sisters are here.” she set the cross stitch down, and started walking towards the front door, vayna in suit. they did this every time the kids had a mission, ready to welcome them home with a smile. but this time something was off... she couldn’t hear the normal banter when the kids approached the door, and it all seemed too quiet. 

the door clicked open and luther was the first to enter. 

“welcome home, children!” mom chimed. “i’m sure the mission went well, hm?” 

luther didn’t say anything, in fact he looked rather queasy. he simply shook his head and walked past them, towards where their bedrooms were. vayna watched him go by, and wondered what that was about. missions rarely went wrong. diego was the next to enter, he looked even worse than luther had, upset? angry? he pushed past mom, rather violently. graces face dropped. 

“diego dear..?” she asked calmly, he didn’t even look back.” 

“mom..?” vayna asked quietly, looking up at her mother. 

“i’m sure everything is fine, sweetheart-“ grace said, as they waited for the other three children to arrive. allison came next, quickly followed by klaus. the way allison looked was most concerning. she obviously has been crying and looked like she was about to burst when she did- she put a hand over her mouth to stop the sobs, and looked like she was about to fall to the floor. klaus quickly ran to her side, pulling her into a hug. 

what the hell happened on that mission? vayna thought. obviously nothing good. but, what the hell?! she felt her stomach sink down and she tugged gently on her moms skirt. allison rarely cried. vayna couldn’t even remeber the last time she saw allison cry. 

“i’m sure all is well, vayna.” she gave that ‘everything is fine,’ smile, but it didn’t feel fine. she watched as klaus ushered allison away. and she looked at the door for ben. she always hated how miserable he looked after missions, but now she needed to see him. she would ask him what happened. he shouldn’t be so far behind, what was taking him so long? he stepped away from mom and walked out of the door. 

“ben?” but he wasn’t there. 

“ben?” she repeated. oh no. the darkest things crossed her mind. 

“come inside now, vayna. your father wants to speak to you.” grace said with a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

“ben?!”

**Author's Note:**

> i know i know the ending sucked!! i never know how to end things!! i love comments so much so please leave one (even if it’s about the shitty ending) ANYWAYS, love y’all!! thanks for reading!! (comments and kudos always appreciated) stay at home!! wash your hands!!


End file.
